


The Heat of the Moment

by Vampiremaster_Uruha_Uchiha03



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiremaster_Uruha_Uchiha03/pseuds/Vampiremaster_Uruha_Uchiha03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Somehow I thought this would go better then I thought,"</p>
<p>this Story Contains Sexual references and Violence...... there you've been warned. Don't like don't read. other then that Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Her

CHAPTER1: MEETING HER

Raphael was standing on one of the rooftops looking over the city of New York watching for anything out of the ordinary. The streets had been rather quiet tonight and that usually meant that there was something going on in the city but was not in motion yet. Still looking at the streets below and sighing to himself he decided that he was going to call it a night and head home. That was until he saw the Purple dragons heading to one of their posts in a truck loaded with a cage covered in a white tarp. The red-banded turtle decided to follow it and see what the scumbags were up to with that rather large cage.

\-------------  
Inside the truck

"We better hurry up and get her to the boss ASAP." said one of the chubby passengers in the group.

"Don't you think I know that," answered the Driver " I don't want master Hun yelling at us if anything happened to that girl in the back, although I'm more worried about us living that long she's already pissed at us for locking her in there." the rest of the Purple Dragons turned their heads to the back of the Truck and shivered at the thought of if that girl they were bringing to Hun was as bad as he said she was they would have their heads loped off.

The back of the truck was an uncomfortable ride for the young girl still growling at the fact that she had let herself be captured by these fools and not being able to tear their heads off and making an escape she was rather irritated with the fact that her captures did not even know how to drive properly. Swerving and swaying in and out of the traffic that passed by. All she could do was stair at the bars and try and think of how to get herself out of her current predicament.

\-------------  
Rooftops

Raph wasted no time in following the truck from the rooftops and keeping up with it as it weaved back and forth through the traffic of the city. When the truck turned down an alleyway to unload the package at the back entrance of an abandoned warehouse just on the out skirts of the city. Raph watched as the truck backed in and pulled the tarp off the cage and to his surprise there was a girl in it. The girl looked like a piece of heaven and is sent down to earth. She had beautiful sea foam green hair, and a black tail he had not notice until it started moving, that made him step back a bit and really look. If she had a tail then it meant that she was not all human. Raph wanted to get closer to she if the tail was actually real and if it was, where were the ears.

Raph and stayed in the shadows and found himself inside the warehouse following them all the while keeping an eye on the beauty he saw in front of him.

"Master Hun, we have returned with the Girl you asked for,” said the chubby man.

"I take it she wasn't too much trouble to find then?" Hun answered

"Yes Master."

"Push…I was only bored and let you catch me you fuck tard" the girl answered shrilly

"Well some one has a mouth on her now doesn't she" Said Hun placing a hand firmly under her chin and pulling her close to him.

"Only when I want it ass whole" she said growling as she pulled her face away from his grasp.

Raph already liked this girl; she was defiantly one he wanted to get to know better.

"Aiko, You had best keep in mind that I hold your vary life in my hands now and you will do as I command you to do." said Hun firmly starring into her cat like eyes  
"Fine whatever ass whole, its not like I have anyone to miss me" Aiko said sternly

Raph was a little hurt by her words but could understand where she was coming from. "Poor thing" he thought to himself. And continued to gaze at her from up in the rafters. He had spotted the ears that went with the tail. Some of her layers where matted around her ears to make them look like they were part of her hair and not real.

"Believe me when I say that you will not last long when we face our nemesis!" Said Hun.

"Whatever fuck tard" Aiko whispered to herself. Her ears perked when they heard shuffling up in the rafters. "There's some one here!" she said calmly

"SHIT!!!!" Whispered Raph up in the rafters. The Purple dragons scattered to try and find the spy. One of them had climbed up to the rafters and caught the red-banded turtle but he was thrown off into some of the crates unconscious.

"ITS A TURTLE!!!!" Yelled another member. 

"CAPTURE HIM!!!!!" Hun Yelled, "This is your chance to prove yourself Cat" he ordered Aiko to attack. Just as Raph had come down off the rafters.

Aiko went to deliver the turtle to Hun. When she attacked him she held nothing back. The red-banded turtle dogged each attack she dealt and caught her a couple of times but only to be given the slip.

When he had her in his arms he tried to talk to her and get her to calm down but that made no impact on her what so ever. The red-banded turtle had even tried to catch the caller on her neck but she was to fast for him until he noticed that she still had the chain attached to it. The red-banded turtle through his sai at one of the links in the chain pining her and kept him out of her reach.

"Gahh…" 

"Now be a nice kitty an stay where ya are" 

"And what if I don't?" she spat 

"Then I'm going to have to put the pretty kitty down"

"You wouldn't be the first to try and put me down, but I will admit that it would be the first for a turtle," she answered a small smirk appearing on her face. The red-banded turtle then managed to pin her down on her back. He starred into her green sea eyes looking for something.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual references and mature themes. Don't like it don't read, there you've been warned.

CHAPTER 2: CAPTURED

She had stared back at his golden orbs so intently that she knew he really wasn't there to hurt her, he was there to save her from those filthy purple Dragons that saw nothing in her but a tool for destruction. She had seen his lips move to say something but she couldn't make out what he was saying all she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears, it didn't help that he had her caught in his eyes.

Raph was keeping the Dragons at bay while still staring intently at her green-sea eyes. They were somewhat glad that he wasn't there to hurt her just the filthy dragons that had her as a killing machine. Raph's gaze had left hers to punch another dragon that was trying to free her from his sai after he had plunged it through the chain and into the ground. As he had punched the dragon away, Hun had managed to swat Raph away from her and pulled his sai out of the ground releasing her from her current position and she was back on her feet. Raph landed into another Dragon and was being held against his will

"Chain him up!" Hun commanded and the one hanging on to the turtle dragged him to a chair and chained him up. Hun turned back to Aiko who was darting daggers from her eyes at him, "and put her back in her cage"

"WHAT!!!" Aiko yelled at him, "Why?" she questioned

"You disappointed me that's why" Hun answered as one of the men pulled on the chain to get her attention and lead her back into the cage but she attacked the guy on the other end of the chain and headed into the cage herself.

Raph was struggling to get himself free from this mess he just got himself into. He had gotten a bit cocky with Aiko and she was now counting on him to get them out of this. Just then another man dressed in a black and white suite wearing sunglasses came into the room Raph instantly tensed up it was the one man he did not want to see.

"Well if it isn't the other ass whole that deserves to droop in a pool of acid,” said the Girl from her cage not at all impressed to see him either.

"Ah and if it isn't my little experiment" he said sternly looking at her," And still so mouthy"

"That won't change, and you'll still be an ass" she answered back toying with the chain hanging from her cooler. That caused Raph to try and bite back on his laughter cause that would just get him into even more trouble with his captors, but the Girl in the cage was certainly getting to them and he liked that. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one making them feel worthless.

"That will be enough out of you, Aiko,” answered the man in the suite

"No it won't cause threes noting you can do without your little toys to put me down" Aiko said now standing at the bars of her cage daring the agent to do his worst.

"Stockman bring the chloroform to shut her up while we work on the Turtle" said the man

"Sure thing Agent Bishop" Answered Stockman bringing out the chloroform to use on Aiko, the only problem with this was that she could easily dodge it and try and break his machine. 

"So your going to use your little toy to do your job now, can't be bothered to do it yourself" she said to try and get them to take their eyes off of the mutant turtle so that he could at least try to escape, this was something she didn't do vary often to give someone else the chance to get away from these creeps.

Raph was staying completely silent in all this and was doing what she was hoping for, trying to get free. But his attempt failed when he was caught trying to get his hand free, by Hun who smacked him across the face knocking him out. All he saw was the back of Hun’s hand make contact with his face and he blanked out.

Aiko had see Hun smack the red banded turtle unconscious and she was about to end up the same way if she didn’t do something fast. Stockman was already sticking the chloroform cloth in the cage to try and use it on her but she dogged it with ease over and over again.

“Will you hold still?” Stockman said trying once more to catch her

“Make me tin can,” she answered back with a small smirk on her face. Stockman tried once more but to no prevail and he was starting to get frustrated with her and her cocky attitude it reminded him of the turtle Hun had just knocked out and agent bishop was gathering samples from.

Stockman then told one of the dragons to grab her chain around her neck and keep her in one spot and it would have worked so well if she had not clawed them all when they stuck their hands in the cage to grab it. 

This was drawing on his last nerve and all he wanted was to slap her across the face to shut her mouth and then put the chloroform cloth on her and put her under but she was proving to be a pain in his ass if he still had one after all the Shredder had relived him of his body, and all that was left of the genius was a brain and an eyeball, but Agent bishop had planed on letting him create his own body. All he had to do was follow orders and he was on his way. Aiko was a test subject that they both had their hands in and she had escaped about a month ago and now that Hun and his Purple dragons had captured her again he was bound and determined to not screw up.

“Baxter Stockman, what are you waiting for put her under already” Agent Bishop was starting to get mad at the scientist for not being able to bring down their creation. 

“I’m trying to, she keeps dogging this slow robotic form” Stockman tried not to sound like he was complaining but it might have come across as it.

“I don’t want to hear excuses Stockman” Agent Bishop was starting to see why the Shredder removed body parts from the scientist.

“I think the little man’s scared to come in here and subdue me himself Bishop maybe you should remove a body part from his shiny metal ass” Aiko teased. Hun then stepped forward and grabbed the chain attached to her collar and gave a pull he had her down on her knees before she could process what happened. Stockman placed the cloth over her mouth and watched her eyes flutter closed.


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual references and mature themes. Don't like it don't read, there you've been warned.

CHAPTER 3: DREAM

Raphael had not seen Hun’s hand come up and knock him out; it wasn’t hard to tell that the red-banded turtle was having an off night already. It started out well but ended with him being captured and knocked out. He could hear people talking and something about a metal ass but his brain was not letting him have any control over his eyes and ears. He didn’t black out like he thought he did but he was defiantly unable to move. 

If his brothers had found out about this he would not hear the end of it from his older brother Leonardo. He could picture it now his brothers coming and stomping the purple dragons down along with Bishop and Stockman then unchaining him and lecturing him on how bad his ninja skills were tonight. Yes Raph had slipped up to the enemy but to him it was worth it, seeing those beautiful green-sea eyes staring back at him. 

That’s when he lost all scene of what was happening around him it was becoming a dream that he really didn’t want to wake from. Her eyes had captured him not only in reality but now it was in his subconscious mind. Making her the Target of his slip up. It wasn’t his fault she was so pretty but that was what caught him off guard. His mind replayed the incident over when he first laid eyes on her. 

AIKO’S CAGE

Akio could feel her eyes flutter close on her and she would not be able to get either her or the turtle she was slowly becoming fond of out. All these people wanted to do was hurt her and use her in more experiments. All she ever wanted was to be free and accepted as a girl with special qualities. 

The Chloroform was taking control of her now and she could feel herself slipping into a dream like state. She had tried to muster one more insult before completely going under but to no avail was the words coming out. She was done and what was worse was the turtle she was becoming so fond of was going to get hurt now because a chemical she could not pronounce had taken her down.

It wasn’t long before she was dreaming of those golden orbs that had locked with her green sea eyes. Those eyes were so warm and looked like they could really care for her and give her something she’d never have before. Those eyes were also what had made her drop her guard down, but she found it worth it just to bask in those eyes and she’d give anything to be back in them. Those eyes held so much power over her that she thought for sure she was going to melt right then and there. She hadn’t even expected that he would find a way to pin her let alone capture her in his stare.

ROOFTOPS

Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo had noticed that Raph was missing now and had been for a few hours, which wasn’t odd for their brother but to go missing during their patrolling that’s what got them questioning each other.

“How is it that Raph managed to give us the slip?” asked Donatello playing with his Phone trying to get Raph’s to turn on remotely.

“I don’t know dudes but we better find him before something bad happens?” answered Michelangelo

“Raph’s not going to hear the end of this I can assure you of that.” Answered Leonardo who was now starting to get upset with Raphael’s disappearance act.

They searched everywhere they could think of that their hotheaded brother would go. They even asked some of their friends if they had seen him anywhere. They talked to Casey and April but they hadn’t seen him since yesterday. They talked to the Professor at the junkyard but still nothing.

Donnie could only think of one more person that they hadn’t talk to yet and that was Angel and her crew.

“I can’t believe that we have to chase down Raph because he’s given everyone we know heart attacks,” Michelangelo said jokingly 

“Well the last person we can ask is Angel but I doubt she’s seen him either,” Donatello stated, he was still working on trying to turn Raph’s GPS on, on his shell cell but was having difficulty accessing it.

“What are you doing Donnie?” Asked Leonardo, curious what his brainy brother was up to

“I’m trying to get my phone to pick up Raph’s, so that we can stop running around in circles” Donnie answered still tinkering with it, “I’ve almost got it working but its very finicky and wont stay on long enough for me to get a trace.”

“Cool Donnie,” said Michelangelo looking over Donnie’s other shoulder.

Donatello played with the settings on his phone and managed to get a stable signal.  
“Got it, Leo from what I can tell he’s close by but your not going to like where?” said Donnie.

“Ok where is he?” Leonardo asked not really wanting to know, but needing the answer anyway  
“He’s in the purple dragon territory, and that’s not far from the junkyard I just hope that he’s not hurt,” answered Donnie

“Ok, so we’re going to need a plan then,” Leo began instructing his two brothers on what to do.

Raph’s dream

Raph was now dreaming of Aiko and him making out and having her beautiful green sea eyes strip down his walls and make his world crumble. Even with how hard Hun had hit him he was able to dream of her and how he wanted to have every inch of her from head to toe. His dream girl was touching the bottom of his shell trying to coax his now hardened member out to lavish it with the attention it was demanding for, She was purring and nipping at his neck so softly that it was causing him to lightly growl in the back of his throat. Causing Dream Aiko to moan softly. He wanted to change positions and give her his all but his body wouldn’t move to fulfill the command it was given, and as much as he wanted to he had to let her continue to torture him with pleasure.

AIKO’S Dream

Akio had been placed under an induced sleep no thanks to Stockman and Bishop she would have done anything to have their heads on a silver platter but alas she would have to suffer with what ever they had planed for her. She then let her mind be clamed by the chemical induced sleep but instead of seeing the pitch black like she was so used to, she saw the emerald green turtle staring intently at her with his golden eyes blazing with passion for her. His gaze was warm and caring something she had not had in a very long time no one stared at her like that anymore because of the ears and tail she was forced to hid away and be treated like an animal. The way he was staring at her was starting to send warm chills up her spine and she was enjoying every minuet of it. 

The Dream felt so real to her. He cupped her face with his large three-fingered hand and she started blushing. She thought she was going to melt and turn to liquid in his hands. She didn’t notice his other hand had made its way around her waist to pull her close to him now she was really blushing turning almost the same shade of red as his bandanna. The hand he had on her face and gone from her cheek to under her chin tilting it slightly to place his lips on hers.


	4. LEO, DONNIE, AND MIKEY TO THE RESCUE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual references and mature themes. Don't like it don't read, there you've been warned.

CHAPTER 4: LEO, DONNIE, AND MIKEY TO THE RESCUE!

ROOFTOPS

“Ok, everyone know the plan?” Leo asked his brothers hoping that his plan was not too complicated.

“I’m not sure about it, Leo?” asked Michelangelo hoping that Leonardo would explain it once more so that he could understand what was happening.

“Sigh…Ok Mikey this is how we’re going to do this, where going to be really quiet, and find Raph and hopefully get him out of there without being seen at all, think we can handle that.” Leo said to Mikey who nodded his understanding of the mission, “how’s it looking Donnie?”

“So far from what we can see there’s not that many guards around. Raph must have taken most of them out already?” Donnie answered, “so we can get in and get Raph the shell out of there.”

“Sounds good Donnie, lets get our shells in gear and get Raph out of there” said Leo his voice starting to show concern for their brother.

They headed off the roof that they were on and silently landed on the warehouse roof that was keeping their brother captive. They slipped passed the two guards in the front with ease. 

Once inside they searched for their brother staying in the shadows so that whatever guard walked down the hall would see nothing. When they made it to the room at the end of the hall there were a couple more guards at the entrance. Donnie and Mikey took them out with no problems watching the guards slink down to the floor unconscious. They then walked through the doors

They searched the room and found a rather large cage in it. There were a few Dragons lying on the ground and Donnie checked them over when he turned them over he could see that they had claw marks on them. He checked to see if they had a pulse but there was nothing.

“Their dead Leo and Raph didn’t kill them,” whispered Donatello.

“What?” questioned Mikey “their dead?”

“If Raph didn’t do it then who or what did?” asked Leo

“I’m not sure but they have claw marks on their torso’s and it looks like they were pretty deep wounds” answered Donnie now trying to see if there was something in the cage.

“We better hurry up and find Raph and get out of here this place is starting to creep me out a little,” Said Mikey, “Whatever did this, I sure as shell don’t wanna end up like them.” Mikey was watching the doors now making sure that they weren’t going to get caught.

Donnie still searched the cage to see if something was in it but he couldn’t see anything in it. It was defiantly darker in the cage then the room was but Donnie had an Idea he would use what light he could get from his cell and use it to help him pick the lock on the cage and see if he could find his red banded brother in there. Just as he shone his Shell cell at the cage there was a young girl unconscious.

To Donatello’s eyes she looked normal but there was something about her that was not normal. She was chained to the cage bars and he could have sworn he say a pair of black ears mixed into her thick sea foam green hair. From what he could tell she was also being held captive by the Purple Dragons. But where were they keeping Raph? He then shone his phone to the other side of the large cage and found his answer.

“Um…Leo I have good news and bad news,” whispered Donatello breaking the silence that had fallen into the room.

“The good news first, Donnie?” questioned Leo now coming to stand closer to Donnie so he could see him. Mikey had determined that no one was coming and took his place beside Donatello also.

“Well the good news is I know were Raph is,” Donatello said 

“Ok, so were is he?” asked Mikey

“That’s the bad news,” said Donatello looking at the cage.

“Aw man, why does Raph have to be in there,” Mikey quietly wined while Donatello went to work on the locked cage.

Raph’s Dream

Raph was enjoying Aiko’s tong playing with his member she had made his hardened length feel like it was going to burst like a balloon his body was shivering under her sensational tong and mouth. She suddenly stopped. He gowned in protest but he could hear familiar voices that made his dream girl stop the pleasure cruse.  
Raph silently cursed his brothers for ruining his dream.

Outside the Dream

Donatello had managed to unlock the cage and went in to see if he could wake his brother.

“Raph? Raph? Are you ok?” asked Donnie lightly tapping his brother’s face.  
Raphael responded with a light grown and his eyes opened slightly.

“Good he’s awake lets get out of here before something bad happens and she wakes up and tries to kill us,” whispered Mikey helping Donnie remove the chains that held Raph to the chair. 

“She wont hurt you Mikey,” Raph reassured his baby brother, “Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t reach us.” He looked at her not moving but he could see her chest rise and fall slightly to indicate she was alive and breathing.

“You sure bro?” asked Mikey afraid of what would happen if she did wake up.

“Yeah, Mikey she can’t reach us over here, look at how long the chain is attached to her collar” said Raph silently wondering what happened to have her end up like that.

“Point well taken Raph, but if she’s not awake guarding you then why is she like that?” Mikey asked eyeing up the chain.

“I don’t really know how she ended up like that but I’m not gonna leave her here” said Raph. Leonardo and Donatello were finishing taking off the last chain that held Raphael to the chair he was on.

“We can’t just take her with us Raph,” Leo said sternly 

“…I’m not going to just leave her here for Bishop and those punk ass purple dragons” said Raph going over to the bars and trying to remove the chain from the bars. He was getting irritated with the fact that it was locked to the bars so he had to take the collar off and carry her out of the cage with him completely ignoring Leo.


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving no one behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual references and mature themes. Don't like it don't read, there you've been warned.

CHAPTER 5: LEAVING NO ONE BEHIND

Raph wasn’t going to leave the cat girl behind for Bishop, Stockman, Hun and his low life purple dragons to do what they pleased to her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the warehouse. 

Leonardo looked at his brother carrying the girl out of the building. He was starting to become angry with his brother for disobeying him. But rather than do any thing about it he just let Raph take her out to the rooftops and once his brother was sure she was safe they would head home and that would be the last of this girl. 

They made their way out of the warehouse and went to one of the tallest buildings in the area. Raph had found that the girl was now coming too.

“Mmmm…” she stirred in his arms and her eyes fluttered open. All Raph could do was stare for a moment at her green sea eyes. When they were fully open they were staring directly into his golden ones.

“You alright?” Raph asked keeping his eyes on her as he set her down and letting go of her.

“Yeah I’m alright, but what about you?” she asked shyly, as a slight blush was appearing on her cheeks.

“A few bruises but nothing I can’t handle,” said Raph still keeping his eyes on her.

“Raph, we need to disappear now, before those guys figure out that you two are gone,” Donatello stated to the group.

“Thanks for the rescue,” said the young girl, and she left them. She didn’t want to stick around to long because of the look she was getting from the blue banded turtle, it was obvious that he didn’t want her there, so she took that as a sure sign that it was time to leave, “see you around!”

Raph watched her leap off the building they were on, and watched her disappear into the mourning sun.

“Lets go Raph,” said Leo, he too had watched his brother closely when that girl was with them. Raph silently acknowledged what Leo said and followed after him and his brothers.  
Lair

“My son’s you’ve returned at last, what happened?” asked their father waiting for them to come in from the door.

“We’ve returned father,” Said Leo bowing to his father.

“As for what happened, Raph had given us the slip for awhile only to cool off nothing serious,” answered Donatello not wanting their father angry with his older brother for getting captured by Hun and the Purple Dragons, not to mention a girl they had rescued with Raph, and headed for his lab.

Raph looked at Donatello in shock that he wasn’t telling their father about the young cat girl that was rescued with him, but he remained silent and just followed Donatello to his lab.

Once inside Donatello’s lab Raph managed to find his voice.  
“Hey Donnie, Thanks for not telling Master splinter about me getting caught tonight,” said Raph as Donnie checked him over to make sure that all he had were bruises and nothing else.

“I just have one question Raph, how on earth did you get caught in the first place?” Donnie questioned.

“Umm…I’m…not sure how it happened but I followed a truck with a cage on it and found out that it was headed to the Purple dragons hideout…she’s the one that alerted them…but when she started fighting me she was only doing it for show. I pined her and Hun caught me off guard.” Raph explained, he was shocked that he had told his brother what happened and that he was explaining himself to him, but Donnie always had that effect on him.

“Alright Raph, so do you at least have a name of the cute cat girl?” asked Donnie, not meaning to sound like he was prying into his brothers personal life.

“Now why would I tell you that?” Raph answered Donnie’s question getting up off the table and heading for the exit of his brainy brothers lab.

“Sorry Raph I didn’t mean to pry,” answered the brainy Turtle.

“I’m just messing with you Don,” Said Raph now standing at the exit of Donatello’s lab, “But I probably would tell you if I knew it myself.” Then he headed out the door to his room.

Streets of New York.

Aiko was now wandering the streets avoiding places that her appearance would cause a seen. She had found an abandoned alleyway and went down it and found there was a good hiding spot from those that where on the hunt for her. She climbed in behind the Dumpster and stayed there for a while figuring it would be best to hid for a bit before continuing on.

“This will have to do for a few just so I can make sure those Bastards aren’t following me,” Aiko thought to herself. As she waited there was nothing but the sound of the city that never sleeps, “well at least they aren’t following me, but I better find another place to hid soon or else they really will find me.”

Aiko left her hiding spot and climbed up to the rooftops to find another hiding spot and stay a few steps a head of the people after her.  
Casey’s Point of View

He had just left his friends and was heading home himself when he noticed a young girl climb up to the rooftops with what he that was a ninja skill. He stared at her for a moment before decided to try and talk to her.

“Ehhem….” Casey coughed slightly to get her attention. It scared her and she swung her claws at his face but Casey caught her hand before that could happen, “Woo, easy there, I ain’t gonna hurt ya?”

“You know it’s rather rude to sneak up on someone like that!” said Aiko eyes closed to the person she thought was going to attack her.

“Ok, I’m sorry I scared ya” He said and let go of her hand.

“So what do you want then?” Aiko asked her green sea eyes slightly watering.

“Wonderin’ what a pretty thing like you is doing out this late at night?” Casey answered looking at her as if he were seeing things what he thought was a normal human girl turned out to be a mutant cat girl instead. Her sea foam green long hair was matted at the top of her head around her black ears, her green sea eyes were watering because he had snuck up on her, and she was wearing a large shirt that was too big for her.

“I’m out this late because I have no where to go, and these guys with purple dragon tattoo’s are after me, along with a guy in a suit and a tin can,” Aiko yelled

“Alright then,” Casey said trying to calm her down, “I’ll let you stay with me at my apartment.”

“You’ll let a complete stranger stay with you, your either being nice or you want something in return?” Aiko questioned the man wearing hockey pants, a mussel shirt, and a hockey mask.

“I don’t want anything from you other then that you’ll come with me and I’ll keep those creeps off your tail for a while,” said Casey, “ my name’s Casey, and yours is?”

“Aiko, and thank you for doing this,” Aiko bowed her head slightly and then straightened up to look him in the eye, “I’ll warn you know I have deadly claws and I do bite on occasions, but other then that I’m sure you and I’ll get along just fine, Casey”

“Thanks for the warning” said Casey, “I think she’s trying to threaten me,” Casey thought to himself, and lead the way to his apartment.


End file.
